


The Most Beautiful In Life

by Turtles_28



Series: Most Beautiful Moments In Life [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles_28/pseuds/Turtles_28
Summary: This story was inspired by the story 'wings cafe' there are several original characters but the plot is mine credit to ibight hit and JYP Entertainment for there members.





	The Most Beautiful In Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings Cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823547) by [LostInYourSmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInYourSmile/pseuds/LostInYourSmile). 



> Again several characters are original.
> 
> Some things will be used like the forest for the wings cafe but the forest is the only thing used but everything else is what I came up with please enjoy this story.
> 
> ~Turtles

It's winter time and walking down this dark alleyway at night was something Jungkook knew he shouldn't do in this neighborhood it was known for its murders, rapes, theft and so much more but Jungkook had no more options he was running from the cops he saw a night club was open and ran into he pushed and shoved his way to the back the cops didn't check the club and so Jungkook waited there until morning when it closed and when the cops had stopped looking for him after he left he started to wander around the town at the edge of the town laid a forest Jungkook wandered into the forest what he didn't know was that a man had seen him do this with thermal imaging coming from a satellite Jungkook came across a road he could tell it was a road even tho the snow had covered it up there was still a small outline of it which was continuing to vanish as the snow fell Jungkook continued to follow this road for about 20 minutes before he stopped to rest he was cold and knew hypothermia would set soon if he didn't find a house or something warm fast  he stopped by a tree and leaned against the tree he breathed  into his cupped hands to keep warm a man walked up to Jungkook he looked up and saw the man with a pistol in his hand aimed at jungkooks head the man then started talking " I'm not the cops so don't run but I want to chat" Jungkook just nodded not wanting to say something and upset the man but he also could form the words to respond the man grabbed Jungkook and pulled him up and told hi to get in front of the man he listened doing as told they walked a little towards a jeep this jeep didn't have doors but the man gave Jungkook a blanket to keep warm they drove for a little while till they reached a bunker-like structure 2 more men were in front of 2 large doors the man drove the jeep towards the doors one of the men walked over when he saw it was the other man he nodded and walked over to a pin pad it opened the doors when the one man was entering the code on the back of his jacket it said Knight and had the South Korean flag underneath and it was also on the shoulders he looked at the other man and saw it had a different flag on the shoulder it was the Swedish flag but Jungkook wasn't able to see the name as they drove Jungkook saw other jeeps and some trucks as well as sports cars when they stopped it was because they had parked stepping out of the jeep the man put away his gun in the holster on his leg and told Jungkook to follow him they walked to a room it was small it had 2 metal bunk beds on one side of the room held up by the wall there also was a sink,toilet and even a closet it had gray shirts and white and black military combat pants "this is where you'll stay for now if you need anything just shout and someone will come ill bring you food in a little" chaos said jungkook learned that was his name as it was on the back of his shirt and he was also a canadian and with that he walked away jungkook wondered what would happen to him would these men give him to the cops a few minutes later chaos came back with food like he said it was ramen,rice and water 

 


End file.
